Bully On You!
Bully on You! is a Dragon Adventure's episode. Roles Starring *Darkfire *Burney (Teenager) *Clump Featuring *Frostfire Appearances *Shakey *Scaredy (Teenager) *Noms *Poison Blade *Misty (Teenager) Plot The episode starts with Darkfire flying to Burney's cave, where he meets Clump, Burney's old friend from childhood. Darkfire had been wanting to hand out with Burney but Clump reminds Burney about a promised fire breathing session, and Burney excuses himself, promising to hang out with Darkfire later. Darkfire accepts this, but as he tries to catch up to the two in the cave later, Clump intercepts him and tells him to go away now that he is around to keep Burney company. Darkfire goes to visit Frostfire at the library for advice about Clump's mean behavior, but Frostfire believes that Darkfire is simply jealous of Clump. The only advice he can give Darkfire is to try to improve his own attitude. Darkfire is upset at Frostfire's refusal to take his side but reflects that maybe Frostfire's assessment is true and enjoys some water alone by the river. Burney and Clump show up and, not noticing Darkfire, part ways briefly so Burney can attend to some jobs. When Darkfire observes Clump scaring Misty and stealing her meat, he tries his best to justify the situation. The last straw falls when Clump roars at and drives to tears a well-meaning Poison Blade, who was guiding a family of ducks. Poison Blade flies away and, tired of the dragons mean streak, Darkfire vows to fix the problem. This entails throwing a welcoming party at Burney's cave in Clump's honor. At the party, the Dragon is greeted by all kinds of practical pranks which he falls for. Clump strongly suspects that Darkfire was the mastermind behind the party pranks. Clump glares at the blue dragon and goes to play pin the tail on the pony but trips on a wet floor and falls into a meat cake. Clump finally loses his temper, calling all the attendees at the party "dweebs" and proclaiming Darkfire as "King Lame-o" for setting up all the pranks. He then attempts to bail the party with Burney at his side, but Burney doesn't move after seeing Clump's true nature. To everyone's surprise, Misty reveals that she is the one who set up all the pranks (not all meant for Clump). Contrary to the Dragon's view of the party as a way to get back at her, Misty reveals that it was meant to improve the dragon's sour attitude. Disappointed over his old friend's mean behavior towards his new friends, Burney tells Clump to go find some "new cool friends someplace else" if being cool is all he cares about. Rather than apologize for his behavior and having no proper response to this, Clump storms out, slamming the door behind him. Burney then apologizes to the party attendees for Clump's behavior, and he and Darkfire make up with a joy buzzer handshake. Frostfire also apologizes to Burney for accusing him of misjudging Clump. Friendship Lesson "Today I learned that it's hard to accept when someone you like wants to spend time with a dragon who's not so nice. Though it's impossible to control who your friends hang out with, it is possible to control how you react. Trust that the true face of a false friend will eventually be revealed through their behavior." - Darkfire Category:Dragon Adventures Episodes